Away
by anythingbuffy
Summary: Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward are hanging out, when Bella and Edward get into a fight. Bella runs, and Rosalie follows. What happens when they run into Aro, and are taken away by the Volturi? I suck at summaries please give it a chance. NON-SLASH. R&R please. :D
1. He was an ass

**Chapter 1**  
**Rosalie's pov**  
"Ok, Edward, let's do this!" Bella shouts over excitedly. Edward steps in front of her. She squints her eyes, and an invisible wave comes on front of her. Suddenly, we all see it. Memories. Alice, jumping off the rail, with Jasper right behind her, meeting each other for the first time. Edward, putting the ring on Bella. Their wedding. Their wedding night. (I gave Emmett a look on that one.) Bella and Edward listening to Renesmee's thoughts while we was in Bella's stomach. Renesmee's birth. Bella's transformation. Bella and Emmett's arm wrestling match. Everyone gathering at the field for the meeting with the Volturi. Everyone after the Volturi leaves  
Emmett and I shared the best kiss after that. I think to myself. Bella and Edward in the field. It was all beautiful (especially the part where Emmett and I kiss). Edward looks at Bella.  
"Love, that's great. But I've seen that one so many times. How about a different one?" Edward asks.  
Oh crap. I think. He's in for it. Bella's eyes widen.  
"You don't like my memories?" She asks. Edward shakes his head.  
"It's not that I don't like them, it's that I want to see other ones." He replies. Bella closes her eyes.  
"Well," she says, slowly opening them. "I thought you liked the memory of Alice and I meeting, our wedding, giving birth to our daughter, scaring the Volturi off." Edward nodds.  
"Bella, I said I do, so can you leave it alone?!" He shouts. Bella steps back, and runs away, vampire speed. I look at Edward in disgust.  
"What the hell Edward?" I say, racing off after her. I hear Emmett scoff, "Girls."  
"I heard that!" I yell behind me. I find Bella in the field, where our almost battle with the Volturi took place. It's been two years since the battle. I sit down next her.  
"He was being an ass." I start. Bella looks at me.  
"Am I overdoing it? I mean, I thought that Edward liked seeing our history, seeing what I can do with my gift. In Alice's vision with the Volturi, I save him multiple times. I didn't have to do that!" She exclaims. I almost want to laugh.  
"You weren't overdoing it. Edward's been around a while, so it's hard for him to love something he sees a lot. He does, deep down, even if he doesn't know it. He was an ass, he had no right to snap at you." I assured her.  
"He's never yelled at me like that!" Bella begins to raise her voice. "It was a stupid fight. Maybe I should apologize." She says, and stands up. I stand up next to her.  
"No way!" I exclaim. "He was being an ass, and you don't apologize for that!"  
"Excuse me, but what is going in here?" Uh-oh. There's only one vampire to go along with that voice. Aro.


	2. AN and Disclaimer

**Hi, my lovelies! I'm to lazy to do an A\N on every page, and a disclaimer on every page, so this will make it clear. I'm really into this story. Please R&R! It would mean so much to me! Ok, so to begin...**

**A\N: I would like to start by saying...thanks to everyone who has favorited me, followed me, read my stories, and reviewed my stories. Please continue the kind gestures! I have some cool ideas for this story, I'm excited to try them out. I will update all my stories ASAP, but once school starts again, it may/may not be harder to update fast. Everyone who has taken time to R&R, I love you, haha. Keep on R&Ring. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, I really do. But sadly, I don't. I'm not Stephanie Meyer, or any of the stars of the saga. I wish I was, though:) I love the saga, I love it so much:)**


	3. He's back

**Chapter 2**  
**Bella's pov**  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie spats. Aro smiled his creepy smile.  
"I just wanted to check up on the most troubling vampire family." He said. I glared at him.  
"We don't want you here." I glare at him. Aro shrugs.  
"That's no way to treat the lead member of the clan that can kill you." Rosalie looks at me.  
"In Alice's vision, we killed you." Rosalie points out. Aro frowns.  
"Do you dare remind me of that?" He asks. "Anyways, I have come because I've heard complaints about the you two. I will have to take you to the council, who shall decide your fate." Aro stated.  
"What have we done?" Rosalie asked. I just continued my glare at Aro. Aro smiled.  
"Disturbing other vampires with your problems is a crime, my dears." He said. My mouth hung open. What? Rose looked at me, the same confused expression on her face.  
"You have been thinking violent thoughts, and other vampires can hear, as you're thinking to loudly. I'm surprised it wasn't any of the others. But I caught you two, just the two of you, at the right moment. Now I won't have to explain to your family members." He stepped forward, grabbing Rosalie's wrist. Rosalie fought him, but his grip remained strong. I fought the urge to fight him. It would only put us in more danger.  
"And what a shame. Now Renesmee is part of your coven. Well, she'll just have to live without you. She has Edward, and that werewolf."  
"No! I won't let you take us!" I shouted.  
"Now now darling," Aro said. "There's no need to shout. You must accept what happens, or else you're punishment could be more severe." I resisted the urge to kill him. He took my wrist.  
"Let us go." He said calmly. With that, he took us straight to Volterra.  
**Emmett's pov**  
"Don't worry man, they'll come back when they're ready. You know Rose. She'll get mad, then they'll both come back." I said, watching Edwards guilt-stricken face. They'll come back. Suddenly, Alice rushed through the door.  
"Edward, Emmett quick! Something happened to Rosalie and Bella!" Edward stood up. My stomach dropped.  
"What?" I said through gritted teeth. Alice looked at me sadly.  
"I-I...I saw Aro, in the field, and he took them away, and Rose screamed, and Bella yelled for Edward, and they were thrown in holding cells in Volterra, and I heard Rose yell, 'Don't kill me!' And I heard a cracking sound."  
"What?!" I shouted. Edward had a look of rage on his face.  
"We have to go get them." Was all I could manage. Alice nodded, and suddenly, at the worst time possible, little Ness skipped into the room. She looked about 10 now, although she was only two years old.  
"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Edward gave her a hug, and Jacob came in the room.  
"Jacob, keep her with you. Don't let her out of your sight." Jacob nodded, and led Renesmee out of the room.  
"When we get to Volterra, I'm gonna kill the crap out of the whole Volturi." I said, punching my fist against my other hand. Edward nodded.  
"We have to go now." Alice instructed. "We have two days until they're done for. Let's go!"  
**Quick A/N: I like this chapter. Please R&R, and thanks to those who have PMed me their reviews, and those who have written it on the review page! Next chapter coming soon, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. But I'll figure it out. :)**


	4. Volterra

Chapter 3  
Bella's pov  
We reached Volterra. Aro threw us each in our own holding cell, but we could see each other threw the bars. The bars were to strong for Emmett even, so there was no way of getting out. I took out my wallet, and looked for some kind of weapon. All I saw were pictures. Edward and I. Renesmee. Renesmee and I. Edward and Renesmee. All three of us. My family. I wanted to cry. I would never see my family again. I was so uncomfortable. The cells were so small. I couldn't move. Rosalie turned her head.  
"They better get a clue." Was all she said. I nodded. Edward would make it. I had to believe.  
Rosalie's pov  
I couldn't move. I saw Bella looking at pictures of Edward and Renesmee. I found a picture of Emmett and I in my pocket. Oh, if only I could cry! Bella and I sat in those holding cells all night. All I said to her the whole night was, "They better get a clue." And Bella nodded. She knew that they would come through. We had to believe they would, to keep us going. We were in those two cells for two days. Two mornings later a guard came over to us. He unlocked the cages, grabbed us, and took us in front of the council.  
"Good morning, my dears." Aro said calmly, and I fought the urge to run up there and kick his head off.  
"I believe you caused a crime. And you need a punishment for that." Aro stated. I closed my eyes. Bella stepped forward, but the guard pulled her back.  
"Caius?" Aro said, although it was in the form of a question. Caius stepped forward, to me. I stepped back, ignoring the guard. Caius steps forward, forcing me down. I kneel down reluctantly. Emmett wouldn't come through for me. He tried, I knew that. I loved him so much. I only hoped he would never forget me. Caius brought his hands to my chin.  
"No! Don't kill me!" I screamed.  
"Edward!" Bella yelled, trying to get over to me.  
"Get your hands off her!" Caius was caught by surprise. I managed to get away from him.  
"Emmett!" I screeched in delight, jumping into his arms. He held me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry, guys are stupid, I love you," he murmured into my hair. I kissed his cheek, and he held me behind him. Suddenly Edward and Alice rushed in. Bella rushed into him.  
"Ah, you've come to save you're loved ones." Aro said. I glared at him from behind Emmett. Suddenly the worst thing that could have happened happened. Jane.

**ATTENTION: shoutout time! go to fiercewolf's profile, my virtual buddy!**

**fiercewolf**

**fiercewolf**

**fierewolf**


	5. Pain

**A\N: sorry I haven't updated in so long! Been super busy. Anyway, I really like this chapter! I'm putting a bunch of stuff in here because I'm super excited! updates will come soon. Oh, and PM me if you want me to continue my story The McCarty's. and I'm starting another story! Basically the same as the McCarty's, but more detail. XOXO**  
**Chapter 4:  
Bella's pov**  
The blond vampire stepped out in front of us. Edward growled at her.  
"Jane." Aro acknowledged.  
"Aro. What must I do?" She asked in a monotonous voice. I bit my lip. No! They can't do anything.  
"Wait. We'll see if they listen." Aro replies, same monotonous tone. Jane nodded, and Aro turned back to us.  
"You see, it's very simple," Aro explained to us. I clenched Edward's fist, turning towards Rosalie. I gave her a pained look, and she nodded, a look of unspoken fear in her eyes.  
"You did something wrong, and now-"  
"THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!" Emmett shouted. All eyes, red and gold, were placed on him. Emmett was insane. What the hell is he thinking?  
**Emmett's pov**  
What was I thinking? I just had to let out the truth. Aro grinned.  
"I think Jane may have to be involved now." He stated simply. I stepped back.  
"No way!" Rosalie shouted, stepping out from behind me. I held my hand in front of her, but she pushed it away.  
"We were loud. And apparently obnoxious. So? We won't do it again. Simple as that." Crap. What was she doing?  
"Rose." Edward said sternly. Rosalie shot him a look. I pulled her towards me.  
"Let it go. We'll make sure nothing happens to you." I assured her. Rosalie glared at them, but kissed my cheek. Aro looked at her and growled. Jane stepped forward.  
"Pain." She said smoothly, as Rosalie fell to the ground.  
"No!" I yelled, pulling her into my lap. Bella put her shield on, and it reached out towards Rosalie. She got up, and I held her in my arms. I kissed her hair as she shivered in my arms.  
"Shh, baby, it's ok." I murmured into her, mouthing 'thank you' to Bella. Bella gave me a slight smile. Jane looked frustrated. She turned towards Aro.  
"Aro?" She asked. I turned towards Alice, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie.  
"Run!" Was all I could think of. So we ran, vampire speed, out of that horrible place. We ran through Volterra, ignoring the red-cloaked people. I held Rosalie's hand, and she squeezed mine. There was no turning back now.  
**Rosalie's pov**  
Emmett's idea was the only thing we could do. But the Volturi had speed to. And they had powers that overpowered Emmett's strength, Bella's shield, Edward's mind-reading, and Alice's physic abilities by a lot. So we ran. For hours. We didn't run out of energy, but we hadn't seen the Volturi for a while. We reached a small tower at the edge of Volterra. We stopped.  
"Up here." I said, climbing up. They all followed me. We climbed to the top, and jumped in the narrow window.  
"Ok, what the hell are we going to do? We have no idea where they are!" I said, panic in my voice. Emmett walked over to me, and held me in his arms. I leaned in. I always felt safe when I was with him.  
"Thank you for coming." I murmured. He smiled.  
"Anytime, babe." Alice interrupted us.  
"Vision!" She shouted, and we all leaned forward intently to hear what it was. After about 30 seconds, her eyes widened.  
"They know we're here. They're coming." I let out a scream, and grabbed Emmett's hand.  
"We have to get out of here." Bella said, climbing out the window. We all followed, and as soon as her foot hit the ground, the Volturi appeared. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and a few guards.  
"Good." Aro said. Bella gasped. They all stepped forward, and we stepped back. Aro grabbed Bella in a swift move, so that her shield was blocked, and then Jane looked at me.  
"Pain." Was all she said, and again, the biggest pain I'd ever experienced, worse than my transformation, descended upon me.


	6. Beta Reader

**_ATTENTION!  
Ok, so I am looking for a beta. I need someone to help me with character development, plot development, spelling and grammar issues. Please PM me if your interested. You get a sneak peek at stories!:{D_**


	7. Urgent! Please read!

**_Hey guys, _**

**_Does anyone want to be awesome and make banners for my stories? If you're interested, please PM me, and I'll give you the details. If you would, I would love you forever. Please! I really need one for both stories. Please PM me!_**


	8. The end

**Chapter 5:  
Emmett's pov**  
Bella couldn't use her shield, and Jane was killing Rosalie.  
"Rose!" I yelled, kneeling down, holding her in my arms. She was screaming, and the guards were pulling Alice back.  
"Emmett, go attack them." Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, as Rosalie continued to cry in my arms. I got up, and threw myself at Jane, knocking her aside. Her powers were turned off, and Rosalie got up. She was beside me in seconds, and she fought Jane off, while I took on Aro. I knocked him over, and fought him. He growled and grunted as I beat the crap out of him.  
Bella's pov  
I fought myself away from Aro, as Emmett tackled him. I was on top of Caius in seconds, punching him. Edward grabbed Marcus. Alice had Alec and the guards. I stared at Rosalie, who Marcus had gotten a hold of. Edward threw Marcus aside, as I grabbed Rosalie's hand, pulling her up. She jumped onto Caius' back, and easily knocked him over. I watched her, throwing my shield out towards her, and didn't notice Alec creep up behind me.  
"Bella!" Edward yelled, throwing himself at Alec. I whipped around.  
"What the hell?" I gasped, jumping on Alec's back. I threw my fists on his back. We didn't want to kill them, just remind them to stay away from us. Alec thrust himself up, throwing me through the air. I felt surprised golden eyes upon me, as I landed about 20 feet away from the scene. I ran as fast as I could towards Alice, exporting my shield towards her. She looked at me gratefully, and pushed the guards one final time. They scrambled away in fear. Alice smiled at me, and I chuckled. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane looked at us, frustrated. I smirked at them.  
"Now you see," Edward stated. "That there's nothing to be concerned about us. Let us go home." Aro narrowed his eyes.  
"Fine. We have nothing to do with you anyways." They ran off. I smiled. Edward pulled me in his arms, and I threw mine around his neck. He leaned down, nose to nose with me.  
"I'm so sorry, Bella. I forgot how easy it could be for you to get taken from me. I love you. I can't exist without you. You're memories are just a reminder of how lucky I am." I smiled.  
"It's ok." I murmured, crashing my lips against his. He tightened his grip, and I almost wanted to stay there forever, in his arms, safe from everything.  
**Rosalie's pov**  
The Volturi ran off. I turned to Emmett. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you." Was all he said. I smiled, as I touched my nose to his. He leaned in, and kissed me softly.  
"I thought I was going to lose you. Alice told me, and I was so guilty, I couldn't handle it. I came as fast as I could, afraid that I was-that I was...too late. I'm so terrible, I'm sorry." Emmett pulled away. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.  
"I love you. I was worried that I would lose you too, but, I want you to know, if you ever lose me-" Emmett stopped me, cupping my face in his hands.  
"Never." He murmured, and I felt his lips on mine again.


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Everybody: Away is far from over. I don't know what I am going to do, but it will have to do with killing and such. Possible future character death! I am not sure who yet, but I want to make this a long story. And the McCarty's too. REMINDER: I need a banner for my story! I suck at photoshop, and it would mean the world to me if you would make me banners for my stories! Please PM me if you're interested, and you get some special treatment (:! Also: The McCarty's is NOT done! I'm going to plan the next few chappies of those two out soon, and will update ASAP! Please PM me about banners, story ideas, I might give you spoilers if you ask nicely! (I'm a sucker for them...and I've got some good ones! But only certain spoilers, if you promise to keep reading the story! Sorry about all my A/N's lol, but Away will be up tonight or tomorrow. Remember: banners, story ideas, spoilers! Tootles!  
Xx  
Naomi**


End file.
